In a conventional fabrication process of a FinFET (Fin Field Effect Transistor), it is desirable to form spacers on side walls of the gate electrode region of the FinFET while keeping the side walls of the fin region exposed to the surrounding ambient. Therefore, there is a need for a method for forming spacers on side walls of the gate electrode region while keeping the side walls of the fin region exposed to the surrounding ambient.